


Lightning Never Strikes Twice(-But in my case, its striked too many times to count)

by JBreaker2033



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types, Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Humor, I'll just tag them when they show up, I'm not tagging every leaguer. I'm not, One Shot Collection, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JBreaker2033/pseuds/JBreaker2033
Summary: A drabble and one shot series dedicated to Fawcette's very own hero...William 'Billy' Batson.Or, alternatively, Captain Marvel.
Comments: 22
Kudos: 133





	1. Days in the Life of a Demigod(Drabbles)

**Author's Note:**

> Just some drabbles to start off the whole thing. This series is just me getting the creative juices flowing, so to speak. Characterization is always something I've been...decent at, I suppose. So hopefully this whole thing won't dissapoint!
> 
> As with my other DC story, the general setting of this will take place in a mish mash of universes.
> 
> Without further delay, Enjoy!

_ **Cat's Meow** _

"Do good, and good will follow."

Captain Marvel just shook his head with a rueful grin. 

The many cats he had saved from that burning building _purred_ as they trailed after his floating form. 

\---

_ **Almost as annoying as a certain green worm...** _

"_Got a lotta problems but a bitch ain't one..._"

Captain Marvel_(-It was more Billy Batson this time)_ was unaware of the scandalized faces of his fellow heroes as he passed them in the hall, murmuring the song he had heard when he was passing by a storefront this morning.

It wasn't often a song stuck in his head like this.

\---

_ **What is Love?** _

As Captain Marvel gave the Fawcette Police Officers the rundown of what had happened with Captain Nazi, he was oblivious to the starstruck stares and lovesick sighs thrown his way. 

_(...probably for the better.)_

He laughed when one of the officers told a joke. Just a simple but clever knock knock joke. 

His eyes brimmed with warmth and his laugh was bright and booming. 

A woman fainted behind the line of the police tape, cheeks red with a dopey smile on her face. 

_(...Definitely for the better.)_

_(Inwardly, Billy Batson was just confused and...sort of concerned._

_Maybe it was...heat stroke?_

_It _was_ hot outside. Even for him.)_

\---

_ **Boom, Pow, Crack-And there ain't a bad guy in sight!** _

Captain Marvel grinned as the smoke from the transformation cleared.

He stepped out of the alley, moon shining on the proud lightning bolt on his chest, and he shot into the night sky with a _purpose_.

There was a fireworks show at the City Hall _tonight_, and he wasn't missing it.

_\---_

_ **A laugh for you from me, a loudmouth Laughingstock** _

He laughed along with Booster, the other hero slinging an arm around his shoulders with a carefree grin.

"Just-just think about it! Visualize it, picture it, paint it, _whatever_-just think about it! The guy's standing there, gun in hand, ski mask on, the whole nine yards ya know? Usual bad guy gimmick. But then-god, _then_ he says-"

As Booster kept talking, animated and as lively as someone from those old Saturday morning cartoons he used to watch, he felt happy. 

_(And Booster felt happy as well. _

_He figured Marvel could use a laugh after he was stuck with _Bats_ for an entire day doin' recon.)_

\---

_ **And when you're happy buddy pal, the world is happy with you** _

Captain Marvel smiled. 

Blood running from his nose even though he _never_ bled, golden bracers dirty and cracked, beat to all hell and lightning crackling around him, and he was _smiling_.

And that was when a thought flashed through officer Sandberg's mind:

They'd be okay. They'd be _alright_. 

Because Captain Marvel was _here_.

_(And as long as he _was_ here, as long as Lightning still crackled in the sky, as long as Fawcette's big red cheese was still standing and still grinning that fairy tale grin..._

_They'd be safe. They'd be okay._

_They'd be alright.)_


	2. One Shot: It's Harder than it Looks, Alright? Angst.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy Batson knows how to do a lot of things.
> 
> Billy Batson wishes he Didn't know how to do a lot of things.
> 
> Billy Batson wishes he could go away.
> 
> (But then the bad guys would come.
> 
> Billy Batson is good at saving the Day.)

Billy wishes he was _gone_ sometimes.

Not dead, never...dead. Just...not in Fawcette. Not in alleys, not in a store begging, not on a corner shivering, not ignoring the roaring hunger in his stomach_(-and the quiet voice in his head that makes sparks fly out of his fingertips sometimes-). _

Being gone for awhile would be good for him, he thinks. It was always a bit...sad, being in the place where the _Captain_ was welcomed with open arms, and he was...well, shoved away. A regular sight, a warning bell, a pity-case. He was 12, and he was a bit mature for his age_(-and much too thin, and much too untrusting, and much too lonely-). _

He knew how the world worked somewhat, the ups and downs and how there were much more _downs_ than ups. He knew how to shoplift candy bars and which alleys to run through. He knew how to hide unpaid for water bottles in his jacket and how to answer the questions the 'concerned' adults had. He knew how to put on an innocent face and _lie_, _lie_, _lie_.

It always made him feel sick. Like the fevers and colds he got with his-his _parents_. It made him feel cold and achey and his hands always _shook_ after.

He was tired of it, kind of. Fawcette was his _home_ and he'd _always_ go back to it eventually, but...a vacation would be nice.

He thinks of sunny beaches and ice cold sodas, palm trees and beach blankets, and his mom and dad laughing as he buried them in sand and the way they jokingly complained they weren't able to breathe.

It made him smile. He wiped the tears out of his eyes and rubbed the dirt and mud off his jeans as best he could. 

He had a bad guy to beat up, and daydreaming could wait for later.

_(He couldn't really go anywhere, not really. The Captain was the hero of Fawcette, not the hero of Hawaii or Italy or Egypt, the places he imagined himself going to. _

_He was power personified when he said **Shazam**, an invincible force that the bad guys cowered at and a smiling face for the people he was saving. _

_Quietly, he hoped that the good was able to even out the bad he'd done, the things he'd had to do to stay alive. The stealing, the lying, the running. _

_'Be good and good will follow'._

_He pulled the threadbare blankets over him._

_Be good, they said._

_He didn't think they understood how hard that actually was.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting lately. Feeling blah and just moved. Not fitting in that well. You know how it is :) 
> 
> Also. If you think he's TOO serious or anything I'm kind of pulling aspects of my childhood into this? I was a BIT of a jaded kid myself and I had known about some pretty serious stuff back then. So take that how you will I guess haha. 
> 
> Anyway. Feel free to leave requests or anything you want written, trying to get back in the groove :]
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, xoxo. :]


	3. Truths, Misconceptions, and Rumours. Part 1. Angst/Fluff/Gen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Marvel was strange.
> 
> Not in a bad way, really. But a couple of slip ups here and there, how he never shared anything from his personal life, how he didn't seem to Have a personal life. 
> 
> Captain Marvel was strange. And a bit worrying at times. 
> 
> Then again, when a man could shoot lightning out of his hands, there was bound to be some mystery. 
> 
> (And hey, who didn't have problems this day and age, right?
> 
> ...right?)

_ **When you're a homeless demigod, you don't really have time to live, let alone eat. Who would've thought? (A way longer title than is probably needed.)** _

\---

The first round of rumours started the first time Captain Marvel actually set foot on the Watchtower. He had interacted with various League members _before_, but It was during his formal introduction to the Justice League. It was a memorable moment, but...not really for good reasons. 

\---

"-and _this_," Clark says, sweeping his arm to show off the huge room, "is the cafeteria. Heroes come here on their off time to relax, socialize, and...well, _eat_."

As he led Captain Marvel into the room, talking about the various specialized days_(-like Pizza day on the end of every month and the potluck every Christmas-)_ and how Leaguer's also had access to the kitchen, Clark couldn't help but look back at the other man for...whatever reason. 

Marvel was...in awe. There was really no other word for it, the man just looked _shocked_ at the information Clark had given him. 

"Free food? _Really_? And..._golly_, that much?" His head tilted to the side when he spoke, staring past Clark at the buffet that was in front of them. His body language was as confident as usual, but he sounded unsure and almost _amazed_ at the prospect. Clark frowned. 

"Do you...usually eat enough, Captain?" Clark asked slowly, crossing his arms. Not much was known about the other superhero, mostly due to the fact that the Captain was almost _notoriously _close-lipped about his life. He was fine enough talking about hero work, sure, but his personal life? It was like the guy was on the clock 24/7, and to Clark, that didn't seem...well, the _least_ bit healthy. 

(Unknown to them both at the time, most of the cafeteria was listening as intently as Superman was. Not because of any bad intent, but rather a deep seated curiosity. Clark would feel guilty about this much later.)

The man seemed too amazed at the _food_ to even be aware of his answer. "I mean, I eat once a day If I _can_, but it's usually pretty spaced out. You're saying this is, like...an all day thing? Or..." as Marvel quietly rambled about the _schedule_ of all things, Clark was left _reeling_. 

(And so were the other heroes. The Question winced. Even _he_ ate at least twice a day every day.)

Once. _Once a day_, Marvel ate. And that was if the guy was _lucky_, apparently._ Seriously?_ A spaced out eating schedule. A _shoddy_ spaced out eating schedule, at that. Gods above, how was Marvel even _alive?!_

"-I don't really think I'll be able to come here often, but I'll be sure to check in when I can. You said there were Greek days?" Marvel asks, looking hopeful. Clark just...he nods. He can't really work up the processing power to say anything at the moment. _'How are you alive?'_ Is what he wants to say, but Clark likes to think he has tact, so he coughs into his hand to get Marvel's attention.

"We've already made a schedule for you at the Watchtower with your consent, things like monitor duty and chore rotation to lighten the load on the staff, but if you're done early with chores or just peckish during monitor duty, feel free to grab a quick snack, alright? The cafeteria is always open, and so is the Kitchen if you like to make your own food." It's all Clark really feels like he can say. He doesn't want to be too presumptuous, because he knows about the rumours surrounding Captain Marvel, but...the man has to eat now and then, even if he's immortal or just another metahuman. 

Captain Marvel just nods, wonder clear on his face. 

\---

The tour ends without incident, and the Captain is welcomed with opened arms. 

Something nags at Clark's mind, though.

No...no regular _human_ can survive with the type of diet the Captain apparently has. With the _schedule_ the Captain apparently has.

...Clark has his doubts, but...

He's always been hopeful that maybe there's another person like him out there. 

He honestly wouldn't mind it being Captain Marvel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @Milkshake_magnet for the prompt! It leaves a lot to the imagination, and I did have some trouble with it initially, but I think I have a bit of a theme I'll be working with so far and I've decided to turn it into its own little series within the series! Each part will feature a Leaguer and our good Captain. (I have some Characters in mind but feel free to suggest others! Truths, Misconceptions, and Rumours will be built around the idea of people discovering new things about Cap. Not all need to be as 'sad' as this one this, so keep that in mind! :] )
> 
> Also! Sorry for rambling in the notes, but like with Starkvenger's Life of Billy Batson series(which I am a HUGE fan of), each chapter will mostly be its own little thing unless specified. That's all I really wanted to say, so Ciao and thanks again for reading! :] 
> 
> ((P.s.s I've had my spell check set for the united states my entire stay on AO3 so far. I didn't even know. I've been writing like an AMERICAN and not the CANADIAN i truly am. I'm sorry, from the deepest parts of my dead heart.))


	4. One Shot: I'm you and you're me and-wait. Humor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm you and you're me and-wait. This isn't actually all that different from before. 
> 
> Huh. 
> 
> \---
> 
> Magical villain mindswaps various members of the Justice League.
> 
> It's only Billy's luck that gets him swapped with Superman.
> 
> (He'd take literally anyone else over Superman. No offence to Superman, of course, but....
> 
> He is SUPERMAN.)

When Billy wakes up, it is with the worst headache that he has ever experienced. 

"_-Superman, are --- okay? Wait, are you ---- the real-_" The voice, which Billy thinks belongs to one of the Green Lanterns, swims out of focus every other word or two. That is...bad. The entire time he's been Captain Marvel, no injury has ever really _stuck_. The _worst ones_ sometimes transferred over as lesser injuries to his _real_ body, but...he has never had a concussion. Never in his life.

Oh no_(-both of them think)._

Well. No denying the inevitable, the Captain supposes. Billy sort of just wants to keep laying there, but Cap insists he needs to get up. Fair enough, Billy grumbles, and he opens his eyes.

This is not his body. This is not Cap's body. _This is not Captain Marvel._

_(Then who is he? Who _are _they?!)_

What. The. _Heck_. 

"Superman! You're awake!" His eyes go to the form of one Hal Jordan. Who is currently wobbling on his legs.

This is weird.

"I am not Superman. _Where is my body._"

Best to just...tell the truth, Billy thinks, even if the truth has never been the best thing for him to tell. Cap agrees, but thinks a little tact would have been nice. 

"Kinda figured, honestly. I'm Plas, if ya couldn't tell. You, uh, mind tellin' me who you are? Maybe I could tell ya where I last saw yer' body."

"Oh. So...not Green Lantern then?" Hal-no, _Plastic Man_ shakes his head. "That is...going to take some getting used to. I'm Captain Marvel. You mind telling me who the body belongs to?"

Plas stares at him for a minute before shaking his head. "Huh. That is a...remarkably convenient swap you have goin' on there Cap. You're in the body of big Blue. Supes is somewhere that-away, from what I last heard on comms."

A construct in the form of a giant arrow points to BIlly's left, beyond the rubble of the building they are currently in. Seems Plas finds a way to be himself even in situations like these. Billy can commend him for that. It's impressive.

You're stalling, Cap says. Billy can sense the slight disappointment, but also the understanding. 

It is not everyday you find yourself in someone else's body. It is not everyday you find yourself in _Superman's_ body. 

Gods above, Billy thinks, it is too early for this. It's 3:30 pm, Cap reminds him with no small amount of amusement. 

He sighs. At least he can still fly. 

\---

He's had to stop Superman from saying 'Shazam' three times now. That is three times too much. 

"Alright. There's a Word bouncing around in your head right now, correct?" Billy says, and Superman nods. He also breaths in. 

Nope. He covers Superman's mouth again. "Okay. That Word? That Word makes the suit vanish. It's a quick trick so I don't have to deal with trying to pry it off all the time. You see the problem with that right?" Superman shakes his head. Billy sighs. He's always hated lying, but...it's for the best at this point. 

"_Mmmkay_. It would basically expose my secret identity, and no one wants that. Right?" Superman's eyes widen, and he nods.

"Okay. So That Word? Do. Not. Say. It. _At all_. Do not _mumble_ it, do not _whisper_ it, do not even THINK it. Banish it from your mind. That Word has _never existed_ as far you're concerned. Alright?" Superman just nods again. 

Alright. Alright, this is fine. 

He takes his hand away from Superman's mouth. 

It's silent for about 10 seconds. A bead of sweat rolls down Superman's forehead. He looks like he is holding something in. 

"_Shaz_-"

Billy covers the man's mouth with a sigh, and looks over at the Flash_(-who is in Jon Stewart's body). _"Flash, you mind getting some duct-tape?"

Superman's shoulders slump, and he looks both relieved and apologetic. All Flash does is smile and nod, and...sprints over to a nearby hardware store to get some. Gods, that is weird. 

A muffled _'Sorry'_ has him looking at his childhood hero again. Billy smiles. "It's alright, Superman. The urge to say the Word extends to everyone. It was the same thing with me when I first.._.woke up_ again."

The League thinks he is an _immortal demi-god_ that has only recently woken up from a very long magical coma..._thingy_. Who is he to ruin that image? It's a better cover story than anything he or Cap could make up. Cap, of course, disagrees, but Billy knows it's true. 

Flash comes back with the duct-tape, looking a bit winded and_ man is that weird_, and Billy...Billy duct-tapes his childhood idol's mouth shut, but he also is technically duct-taping his _own_ mouth shut. 

He feels a headache coming on. It might be another bout of uncontrollable laser eyes, but he figures he'll find out soon either way.

Golly. Golly, it is a _weird day. _

\---

Billy hears two cracks of Lightning, and he looks up from the little ice sculpture he'd made with his...ice breath. Is that?...no. 

No. _No_. NO. NononoNONONONONO-

He gets blasted in the chest with his own magical lightning moments later.

While Billy lays on the ground, he thinks of every bad guy he's ever used that attack on.

_I am_ _so sorry_, Billy thinks. Not really though, Cap says, and yeah, Billy has to agree with that one. Fair enough. 

"Captain, I am _so sorry_-" He hears Superman say. 

"Bold strategy, Cotton." Billy replies before he can finish, and Cap _cackles_. 

Well, Billy thinks, and sighs.

At least he's not trying to say '_Shazam_!' anymore. 

\---

At the end of the day, it wears off, and Billy has never been so relieved. 

And then he gets hit with the spell again. 

\---

"Let's agree to never speak of this again, William." Black Adam says, coughing into his fist. 

"Yeah. Yeah, it's...yeah." Billy replies, scratching the back of his neck. 

They both stand there for a couple of seconds before he opens a portal to Fawcette. 

"Uh...see you around, I guess?" _Nice one_, Cap says. Give me a break, Billy thinks, and shakes his head. 

"...yes. Until next time, child." And then Black Adam opens his own portal and speed walks into it. Billy didn't even think Black Adam _could_ speed walk. The guy was just...always floating. 

He walks into his own portal.

And arrives _right_ in the middle of a robbery.

_No rest for the wicked_, Billy thinks. Cap just huffs a laugh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just in a giggly mood and decided to speed write this to pass the time. It has an inside joke and no real plot, so I hope you guys enjoyed! Lmao. 
> 
> Anyway. Requests are open, as always, and I hope you found a way to enjoy this as much as I did haha.
> 
> Ciao!


End file.
